Thousand Island Sausage's Characters
Thousand Island Sausage (also known as Curus, Phang, or L-u-MP) is already the creator of a 'world' which contains the majority of her characters, locales and ideas. This world is known as Unreality, and unless stated otherwise all characters can be assumed to come from this place. Main Characters The Shadows The Shadows are the beings responsible for creating and shaping Unreality. They are not entirely living or physical, and posess great power, but tend towards specific duties. The Cree Unreality's creator and therefore a supposed avatar of Thousand Island Sausage, the Cree usually takes the form of a tall figure who appears to be wearing a black, hooded robe - on closer inspection, this blackness (which is actually the raw creative material known, strangely, as Nothing) is the Cree's body. Her face has a single feature - a wide orifice which has attributes of both an eye and a mouth, and emanates a silver glow from within the Cree. Her fingers are bent and crooked, she has two tiny wings on her back, and her lower half consists of coiled tendrils instead of feet; her entire self is highly flexible. The Cree also usually has a mane of sorts, but this does not seem to manifest while she is in Bitf City. As a creation deity, the Cree is extremely powerful, but limited while within the city due to it being not of her creation. That said, her very nature grants her the power to ignore most laws of physics, consume anything she can fit in her mouth, and acquire knowledge of things outside the city's 'world'. Order An emanation of the Cree's creativity, along with her 'brother', Chaos. Order represents the scheming and cruel side of creation, and, according to legend, has sworn along with Chaos to dedicate her very being towards "The crafting of these mortal's lives into tales of great suffering and woe; such that we might entertain you, and prove we are the greater." As such, upon entering Bitf City, the difference in universal rules and the ability of Professor SSBBrawler to defeat her came as quite a shock; and she has hence sworn vengeance upon the Professor. Order takes the form of a beast, not unlike a lion or the like in shape; albeit with a flat face and a wide, fanged mouth; and a mane which goes the length of her back and forms into a tail. The Contributions The Cree's odd term for other beings she sends into Bitf City. Ralph A mysterious and unique genetic creation; a cross between a human and a (or any number of) worm, maggot or other, similar creatures. The masterpiece of his strange creator, Ralph was 'improved' after his birth with various robotic implants, which have given him, among other things, his powerful psychic abilities. Ralph is a master of illusion, using his abilities to affect the sensory perceptions of the mind directly. He also appears to have, or at least have access to, some strange method of preventing death, as proven by his veritable army of deathless 'Graems'. Pan A cruel and slightly touched demon. Pan is convinced he is far more powerful than he is, but has proven himself easily disturbed by the more savage nature of beings like Ralph, making him of little threat. 'Bwgan' This creature is actually nameless; 'Bwgan' is merely a nickname used to refer to it as an individual of its highly bizarre species. Bwgan's kind are not naturally created, and instead 'infect' and transform others by forming a bond with them. A nameless bears great power but can barely use it without the orders of another; as such, they follow the commands of the being they bond with until the nameless' transformative effects take their toll. Bwgan was used by the Cree as her first experimental foray into the world of Bitf City. By combining it with a fragment of her own being and trapping the resulting abomination into a moon-shaped stone, Cree formed a mindless being which sent information directly to her as it explored the city. This creation was not made to last, however, and soon Bwgan became 'unstuck', escaping the stone and going on a minor rampage before reclaiming itself. However, the damage was already done, and Bwgan was treated with suspicion by the citizens. Marou The leader of the Slaughterers; a conjouror who gained mastery of Anikiaun magic after Loru's Fall - the death of the ancient and powerful Anikiaun Loru at the hands of the Hive Master, leaving his power to spread throughout the world and saturate those already gifted. Marou himself gained the greatest power - he is no longer human (if he didn't cease being so at the Fall), and has an Anikiaun shape akin to Loru himself. Marou believes the Kiaun to be the true gods of Unreality and seeks to eventually overthrow the Cree, putting himself and the other Slaughterers in her throne. Naturally, this is a long-term plan. Minor Characters The Shadows Death This Shadow was summoned by Order after she met Bitf City's own Death. While Order is unaccepting of any being's superiority over the Shadows, the Shadow of Death was quite understanding about the situation. Soulguider Death's 'wife'. She is quite shy and retiring, but hides a snappish streak we thankfully have not yet seen. Leader Though Leader herself has not appeared in the city, the Cree has assumed her form for the ease of movement the kangaroo-like legs give her. Guardian Guardian has not appeared in the city himself either, but is a form taken by the Cree because of his wings. Hell Keeper of the Slaughterer's souls and other associated usurpers. Reluctantly relinquished her hold on her realm to allow Marou additional power. The Contributions Soldat Beau A sapient, aeons-old war weapon from the sub-existence of Terre des Morts. Soldat Beau cannot move, exudes strange radiations from its body weakly, and seems capable of summoning bizarre spirits. Graems Ralph's army of once-humans, twisted into wretched forms and only barely remembering what they were. Crystal The most unharmed (physically), and mentally sound (in terms of memory and rational thinking) of the graems, and Ralph's personal scapegoat. Theories for why this should be abound. Masster A giant conglomeration of several barely-living bodies. Once smashed and tore a hole in the side of SSBBrawler's lab. Cameos Phaenox Pan's sire, a demon described as looking "like a cross between a T-Rex and a horse". It's much more complex than that. Sclera An angel-turned-demon, also a spawn of Phaenox. Her world-weary nature translates into incessant verbal abuse of her fellows. Schlikt-Teros A serpentine demon with a slight speech impediment. Hint: the word in italics is a lie. Phang A demon infamous for her temper. Ralph is obsessed with her for some reason. Min Would prefer to be called 'Eisendonner'. A severely defective GESS (Genetically Engineered Subservient Subhuman) who isn't fond of Ralph. Sars Marou's sweetheart and one of the Slaughterers. According to legend, she could take on a form which drove men mad. Mentioned in Passing Louise A friend to all living (and non-living) things taken to the extreme. Louise's mind is split wide open, and she's not afraid to share the sickening contents with you. All with an innocent smile! Pyrica One of the Slaughterers, gifted with extremely powerful telepathy. Was crushed to death during the massacre; soul is currently at large. Raphael A Slaughterer with crippling insanity and the power to pass his delusions onto others. Killed by a demon in the massacre; soul is currently at large. Chime The resident mad scientist of the Slaughterers (for what could pass as science at the time), obsessed with creating chimeras and beasts repulsive to 'the unworthy'. Killed by one of her own creations; soul is currently at large.